Lies
by Dark Kaizer Ken-Wolf
Summary: “Lies, all lies. He said he loved me. Why did he lie?” One-shot. Duo centric, angst. Yaoi, 1x2. Read and Review!


Disclaimer: Gundam Wing does not belong to me. It belongs to some company in Japan.

Title: Lies

Summery: "Lies, all lies. He said he loved me. Why did he lie?" One-shot. Duo centric/angst.

Slight yaoi. 1x2, 1xR. Suicide, death fic.

Duo P.O.V

Lies, all lies.

They said They were my friends, would always be there for me.

They lied.

Why weren't They here? I needed Them, why weren't They here when I needed Them the most?

Because They lied, that's why.

He said He loved me, would never leave me.

He lied.

Why did He leave me? He said He'd never leave me, would always be with me.

He lied.

Wasn't I good enough? I loved Him, I thought He loved me too. He told me He loved me. Why did He leave?

Because He lied.

He left. That's okay, I could live with that. I'm sorry for not being able to make Him happy. He made me happy, I thought I was making Him happy.

But why did He leave me, only to go running into Relena's arms? Was I _that _bad? I tried _so _hard to make Him happy. He could have just left me, didn't have to go straight to Relena.

I remember He said He'd never leave me for Relena, said He only liked her in a friendly way.

He lied. Oh God, why did He lie?

Why did He leave me? Why did They leave me?

Heero, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei. Why did you all leave me? You promised, said you'd never leave. You all told me you'd always be here for me.

You lied! You all lied to me!

Why? Why did you all lie to me?

Everyone always leaves me. No one stays with me. I'm all alone. I'm always alone. Everyone I love always leave me.

Solo… Solo, why did you leave? You were the first person to ever care about me, to love me like I was your little brother. I loved you. You were my best friend, my hero, my big brother.

I loved you so much; I even named myself after you.

Duo. Because from solo there's always a duo.

But then you left me too. But I understand, it wasn't your fault. I wished I had died with you. The disease should have taken me too. But I lived, I lived for you.

Then there was Father Maxwell and Sister Helen. They loved me like their own son. I used to imagine that they were my parents. They were so nice to me, they cared and loved me.

But then they went as well. They left me too. Why did they have to die? They were good people. They shouldn't have died. Who would want them dead, to set the church orphanage on fire? I wish I was there, to die with you, but once again I had to live, to now live for you Father Maxwell, and you Sister Helen and for you too Solo.

Why couldn't I die with you? Then I could have been happy. Why did you all have to leave me? Why did you all die?

It's my fault you all died. All my fault. I'm the God of Death after all. Everyone who tries to love me always die. I hate it! Why does everyone die? Why can't they stay with me?

Because I'm the God of Death. Everyone who becomes close to the God of Death always dies. The God of Death is destined to be alone, to be all alone with no one.

I hate it! Why can't I die with them? Why do I have to live? I thought being the God of Death meant I could choose who'd live and who'd die. I never wanted all my loved ones to die!

It's the curse to being the God of Death. I want to die but I can't.

Well, it all ends here. I'll show you! I'll show you all! The God of Death will die!

Everyone always thought the God of Death would die in a blaze of glory, hell so did I!

The God of Death shall die, and he shall die by his own hand!

Before I do, I hold my razor, my sweet razor, and write. I need to write this down, to show everyone. I will not be forgotten so easily.

I hold my razor in my hand and roll my sleeve. I write, oh how relaxing! The feel of the razor, as it rips and cuts the skin in my arm. I write, can't stop writing, not till my message is down for all to see.

I look at the blood, pouring down my arm in fascination. Once the blood stops, all will see my message.

I grab my razor again, now for the finishing touch. I slit my wrist, deep, painfully and watch as the veins break under the razor and how the wondrous blood pours. I switch hands and cut my other wrist, noticing that it doesn't bleed as much as the first arm. So I cut deeper, satisfied when it bleeds more.

Well then, here I am, about to meet Solo, Father Maxwell and Sister Helen before I go to Hell. After all, where else would the God of Death reside?

One thing, just one thing. I still love Him. Even though He left me, I still love Him. I hope He reads my message; after all, it's in dedication for Him, just Him. I hope He's well, and lives a long life. I hope one day He finds someone who loves Him as much as I do, and above all, I hope He's happy.

Farewell my friends, Quatre, Trowa, Wufei. I hope you all live well, I hope you'll remember me when I'm gone.

I feel dizzy, must be the blood loss, everything is going black, I'm all numb, I think it's the end for me.

I hope He likes my message.

As I loose consciousness, I read my message out.

"Heero and Duo Forever and More."

Owari. End

Erm. So then? Did anyone like it? Hope you did! Kinda sad and depressing, well I thought so anyhow.

I'd really appreciate if you could review this, as I need to know if I can write angst good!

Hope you enjoyed reading this, took me ages to write!

!Akira!


End file.
